Aux héros morts pour la nation
by JustPaulInHere
Summary: JOURNAL - Il y a trois ans le Seigneur des Ténèbres était défait Harry Potter. Aujourd'hui, nous, commémorons cette victoire, mais nous sommes nombreux à avoir perdu un ami, un frère, des proches ce jour-là. Ils se sont sacrifiés pour nous. Ils se sont sacrifiés au nom de leurs idéaux, pour leur conception du bien et du juste.


« Aux héros morts pour la nation »

 _Le Blog des Nés-Moldus – Posté à 9h36 par Luna Lovegood le 03 mai 2001._

Il y a trois années de cela, le Seigneur des Ténèbres était défait par le dorénavant célébrissime Harry Potter. Aujourd'hui, nous, sorciers de Grande-Bretagne, commémorons cette victoire de la Lumière contre les Ténèbres dans tout le pays. Nous nous exposons un peu partout, et fêtons la disparition de ce monstre.

Bien évidemment, cette date reste avant tout une sombre journée. Nous sommes nombreux à avoir perdu un ami, un frère, des proches ce jour-là. Chaque sorcier et chaque sorcière de ce pays a reconnu un nom sur la liste des « héros morts pour la nation », auquel était probablement associé un visage qui n'était déjà plus que les réminiscences d'un souvenir poli par le temps. Pendant les temps sombres qui ont précédé cette bataille, chacun d'entre nous a également connu les horreurs perpétrées par Voldemort, le Ministère et les Mangemorts. Il est de notre devoir de garder le souvenir de ceux qui ont perdu la vie en protégeant notre monde, parce qu'ils se sont sacrifiés pour nous. Ils se sont sacrifiés au nom de leurs idéaux, pour leur conception du bien et du juste.

En ce jour, nous nous devons avant tout de commémorer la mémoire de tous ceux qui ont péri dans le combat contre Lord Voldemort. Certains sont des inconnus, qui se sont simplement trouvés au mauvais moment, au mauvais endroit, d'autres sont des moldus, les victimes d'un combat dont ils restent ignorants encore aujourd'hui. Comment est-il possible de penser la douleur de ceux qui ont vu disparaître un proche sans explication ? Il y a des parents dont un fils est porté disparu et qui doivent vivre sans même avoir la certitude de sa perte et doivent continuer à vivre sans savoir, sans comprendre… Ou pire, vivre dans l'espoir de voir un jour revenir celui qui leur manque tant.

Parler de monstre, c'est montrer quelque chose. Montrer l'horreur des combats dans une guerre, c'est en parler avant tout. C'est ce qu'ont décidé de faire les professeurs de Poudlard en témoignant d'une bataille peu connue. Du moins, pas de la génération qui a combattu face à Voldemort i ans.

Le 18 janvier 1978, aux alentours de 21 heures, une horde de Mangemorts apparaît dans la banlieue d'Edimbourg. Ils encerclent rapidement un quartier résidentiel et attaquent les maisons, majoritairement occupées par des Moldus.

L'Ordre du Phénix est rapidement contacté et il faut plusieurs minutes pour qu'une brigade soit constituée, puisse intervenir, et arriver sur la zone. Là, c'est la panique, il y a déjà des maisons en feux et des corps inanimés dans les rues. Le combat s'engage rapidement, les sorts fusent de part et d'autre.

Parmi ces combattants de la Lumière, se trouvaient le professeur McGonagall et le professeur Flitwick de l'école de Sorcellerie Poudlard, qui ont accepté de témoigner, ainsi qu'Alice et Franck Londubat. Ces deux anciens élèves, l'un de Gryffondor et l'autre de Poufsouffle, se sont engagés dans l'Ordre du Phénix pour défendre leurs idéaux et lui sont toujours restés loyaux dans l'adversité.

Professeur McGonagall :

« Je ne me souviens plus comment cette bataille avait commencé. Je ne dirais pas qu'elle était semblable à toutes les autres, il est vrai que cette période avait été très troublée. Cependant, elles commençaient toujours par la réception d'un message de détresse directement auprès de l'un d'entre nous, ou bien par le biais du Ministère où certains des membres de l'Ordre du Phénix travaillaient. »

Professeur Flitwick :

« On avait mis en place une organisation assez simple, à cette époque. Tous les membres de l'Ordre avaient en permanence avec eux un petit objet qui vibrait et sonnait aussitôt qu'un message d'alerte était reçu. Tous ces objets étaient liés les uns aux autres, et pouvaient servir de Portoloin. C'est Albus Dumbledore et moi-même qui avions créés ces enchantements, ils permettaient à tous de se retrouver en un même lieu, mais qui changeait à chaque fois. Ce système aléatoire nous garantissait une bonne sécurité avant même d'avoir un Quartier Général. Une fois tous réunis, on partageait nos informations pour savoir ce qui se passait et on s'organisait rapidement avant de transplaner sur place. Cette organisation demandait de réfléchir vite, et de faire preuve de bon sens, mais... c'est le quotidien de tout Auror. »

Professeur McGonagall :

« On pourrait dire que nous manquions toujours d'effectifs. On arrivait souvent sur le terrain sans vraiment savoir ce qui se passait, ni combien de Mangemorts on aurait à affronter et la plupart du temps on était peu nombreux. Sans le précieux savoir des Aurors, on aurait difficilement pu compenser ces quelques désavantages. En fait, on avait rapidement été contraint à organiser des séances d'entraînements, tous ensemble. Nous étions peut-être de puissants sorciers en général, mais nous avions chacun des lacunes que les autres nous aidaient à combler. Encore une fois, grâce aux Aurors, nous avions appris à nous organiser sur le champ de bataille, afin de se protéger les uns les autres, et d'être plus efficace. Notre cohésion devenait notre force. Nous nous entraînions à lutter en duel les uns contre les autres, et Filius nous a donné de valeureux conseils. »

Professeur Flitwick :

« Je dirais que ce qui m'a le plus choqué pendant cette période, a été de voir d'anciens élèves de Poudlard rejoindre les rangs de l'Ordre peu de temps après avoir terminé leurs examens. D'un certain point de vue, c'était dur d'avoir vu grandir ces enfants et de les voir mettre leur vie en danger à nos côtés. De même qu'il était agréable de reconnaître que les savoirs qu'on avait pu leur transmettre à Poudlard leur étaient utiles à présent, leur sauvaient la vie, et de pouvoir continuer à leur transmettre d'autres connaissances. Je me rapelle avoir rompu les rangs plusieurs fois pour aller aider d'autres sorciers ou des moldus. Cela m'est arrivé une fois pendant cette bataille, mais je n'avais pas fait assez attention et je me suis retrouvé isolé et pris entre deux feux. Monsieur Londubat m'a sauvé à ce moment-là. »

Professeur McGonagall :

« C'est James Potter qui nous a fait transplaner jusqu'à Edinburgh, il connaissait déjà les lieux. Lorsqu'on arrivait sur le terrain, en général, on avait deux stratégies : ou bien on se scindait en deux groupes et on encerclait nos ennemis, ou bien on ne faisait qu'un groupe, et on allait dans le cœur du combat. Les Aurors avaient un certain génie pour varier à chaque fois de manière inattendue ces stratégies et surprendre toujours plus nos ennemis. Ce soir-là, on ne savait pas ce qui nous attendait, alors James a essayé de nous déposer assez loin des combats, pour qu'on ait le temps d'analyser la situation avant d'agir. »

Professeur Flitwick :

« Mais cela ne s'est pas passé aussi simplement. On a été trop rapidement repéré. On n'avait pas eu le temps de se mettre en position qu'un Mangemort nous a repéré. J'y ai longuement pensé pendant les temps qui ont suivi, mais il était évident qu'ils avaient préparé une très solide contre-attaque. Ils nous attendaient et ils étaient beaucoup plus nombreux que nous. Nous nous sommes rapidement retrouvés séparés en deux groupes malgré nos efforts. Je dirai que ce combat a été le plus dur que nous ayons eu à affronter avant la première disparition de Voldemort. Les sorts fusaient dans tous les sens, et nos ennemis étaient plus forts et mieux préparés que jamais. »

Professeur McGonagall :

« Lorsque nous avons été séparés, je me suis retrouvée au côté de Filius. C'est un véritable Maître dans l'art du duel, et il m'a étonné plus d'une fois ! Nous étions toujours en cercle, pour pouvoir se défendre les uns les autres, mais nous rompions parfois les rangs quand ça devenait nécessaire. Je dirai qu'on a frôlé trop souvent la mort pour ne pas s'en être tiré par pur miracle, parfois. Nous n'étions pas là pour combattre les Mangemorts, Voldemort avait toujours de plus en plus de partisans, c'était une guerre perdue d'avance. Nous étions là avant tout pour préserver la vie des innocents. De nombreux moldus sont morts pendant cette période sans qu'on ne puisse rien y faire. Beaucoup d'entre nous sont longtemps restés hantés par ces images de villes en feu, le sang qui coulait sur le bitume jusque dans les caniveaux et les corps sans vie qui s'amoncelaient dans les rues… »

Professeur Flitwick :

« Je ne me souviens plus du tout comment la bataille s'est terminée. Je me souviens juste du soulagement que j'ai éprouvé à ce moment-là. Nous étions tous dans un état plutôt pitoyable… Mais vous auriez dû voir la tête des autres ! Plus d'une fois, c'est l'arrivée tardive du reste du Bureau des Aurors et des agents du Ministère qui a fait fuir les Mangemorts. Nous avons rarement eu affaire à Voldemort en personne, il était trop puissant… nous n'aurions pas fait longs feux face à lui. Mais il avait trop peur du Directeur Dumbledore. Il cultivait son image de puissance auprès de ses partisans, son aura aurait été affaiblie par sa fuite face à Dumbledore. Je pense qu'il préférait déléguer le sale boulot à ses Mangemorts. Et en réalité, la fin du combat ne marquait pas la fin de la bataille. Ensuite, il nous fallait encore reconstruire ce qui avait été détruit, apporter notre aide aux moldus, et abuser un peu du sortilège d'oubliette. Préserver la sécurité du Monde Sorcier, et le laisser dans le secret, ce n'était pas simple quand un véritable feu d'artifice se déchaînait dans tout un quartier. Et puis… on passait tous la nuit à l'infirmerie de Poudlard dans ces moments, nous étions tous plus mal en point les uns que les autres. »

Professeur McGonagall :

« Certains d'entre nous étaient connus comme membre de l'Ordre du Phénix et recevaient généralement des lettres de menace. Certains se sont fait attaquer dans la rue, parfois, sur le Chemin de Traverse. S'engager dans l'Ordre c'était faire le premier pas dans un monde en guerre, certes, mais c'était aussi refuser de rester passivement chez soi à attendre que Voldemort vienne nous y trouver. Beaucoup d'entre nous nous sentions impuissant face à cette situation qui dégénérait, mais ensemble on se sentait plus fort. Ensemble, on pouvait changer les choses et quelque part, c'est cet espoir qui nous faisait tenir. On refusait de croire que tout était perdu. »

Professeur Flitwick :

« À la suite de leur dévouement dans cette bataille, Alice et Franck Londubat sont devenus l'une des cibles privilégiées des Mangemort, mais ils ont toujours refusé de fuir le danger, comme la difficulté. J'ai même vu Franck jouer de cela parfois pendant les combats. Avec James Potter, ils allaient s'isoler loin de nous. Cela faisait partie de leur stratégie. James se démenait comme un lion en rage pour protéger Franck, et celui-ci maintenait un puissant bouclier protecteur autour d'eux. Les Mangemorts se séparaient toujours, trop avide d'obtenir la récompense promise par leur Maître pour la capture de ces deux « traîtres à leur sang ». Cette stratégie risquée nous a valu bien des victoires, et, je pense, leur a valu plus d'une dispute. Ni Alice, ni Lily n'étaient prêtes à leur pardonner ça… »

Professeur McGonagall :

« Lorsqu'ils ont été attaqués, peu après la chute de Lord Voldemort, nous n'avons rien pu faire. On pensait qu'il n'y avait plus de danger… on avait tort. Augusta, la mère de Franck, désapprouvait leur engagement dans l'Ordre du Phénix depuis la naissance de leur fils. Elle pensait qu'ils se conduisaient de manière irresponsable, mais pour eux, c'était inimaginable de laisser leur fils grandir dans un monde sous la coupe de Voldemort. Bien sûr, elle était là quand il a fallu s'occuper de leur fils. J'ai toujours considéré que c'était une femme admirable. »

Professeur Flitwick :

« Nous avons tous pu voir des événements semblables se dérouler de 1995 à 1998. J'ai été ravi de voir la constitution de l'Armée de Dumbledore, ça me donnait l'impression de ne pas avoir combattu pour rien, et aussi… Beaucoup d'entre nous étaient morts, et voir une nouvelle génération prendre la place a été très réconfortant. »

* * *

Nombre de mots : 2037

Ce texte a été écrit dans le cadre des défis proposés par La gazette des bonbons aux citrons (voir dans les forums du site), et en réponse à ceux suivants :

\- Concours : 200 choix, 3400 points : [C29] Ecrire sur la Première Guerre Magique (min. 300 mots)

\- Le journal à écrire (tirage au sort) : Attaque pendant la guerre / Les Londubat / Professeurs de Poudlard / Luna / Le Blog des Nés-Moldus / Approbateur / Genre : Portrait (entre 1950 et 2050 mots)

\- La bataille des quatre : Défendre les valeurs de la maison Poufsouffle (min. 800 mots)


End file.
